


@therealSpiderGirl - A Book By Twitter

by CharmandaSmashedIt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Female Peter Parker!, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Piper Parker!, Social Media Chaos, Spidergirl is actually a Spiderbaby, They're both 3 year olds, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmandaSmashedIt/pseuds/CharmandaSmashedIt
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about A bunch of misfit super heroes on social media - together. Probably for the wrong reasons. But what do you expect from a bunch of too popular adults and one socially awkward teenager?Chaos.





	@therealSpiderGirl - A Book By Twitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny/gifts).



> Hello! I've never done social media like stories, but I hope you like this one! The whole social Media type thing was inspired by a user's comments! I believe their username was Jenny! So thank you!

Piper grinned looking at the twitter post currently occupying her phone screen.

**Spidergirl saves the day, and Ironman?**

The caption was pure gold in Piper’s eyes, but the picture was even better.  
The picture held your classic New York sky scrapers, and in front of them stood Ironman. The kicker was that, in front of him stood – you guessed it – Spidergirl. Piper only remembered what happened after that clearly, because her adrenaline had been showing her new dimensions. And because running in front of Tony to deflect electro charges was only natural. Especially when they messed with his suit so bad.

And yeah, she looked pretty cool doing it.

Luckily none of them hit her either, but Tony definitely didn’t see it that way. In fact, he really didn’t see it that way at all. And he had not stopped telling her everything wrong with her heroics since then.

Her notifications lit up and she looked at the new tweet tagged with her name.

It was the photo of her and Ironman, and she could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from the words he wrote.

**IronMan: @RealSpidergirl – Adorable.**

She would have groaned at his use of _adorable_ at her heroics in front of all of the cyber community, but she was startled from her trance by said man’s hand on her shoulder.

“Seriously,” He smiled eerily, coming to sit next to her on the leather couch with his own phone in hand, “Put yourself in front of me and any type of danger again and I’ll–“

Piper’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, you mean I wouldn’t post these incredibly cute photos of Spidergirl sleeping with a slightly less adorable bear on top of my tower? I wouldn’t?”

They stared at each other with narrowed eyes; It’s not as if Piper could promise not to do anything like that again. And Tony knew it, so he kept the photos. And a deep intent to never let it happen again.

Tony looked away first; albeit smugly.

“Gotcha, kid.”  
And Piper knew it, because those pictures may just ruin her reputation as a badass super hero. But now she just needed some embarrassing photos of Ironman, she mused.

Too bad she got them too late.

_One week later_

Piper was yet again on ironman’s incredibly cozy leather sofa, scrolling through twitter. And then she saw it.

**Ironman: @RealSpidergirl They always look so cute when they're sleeping**

Attached were the photos – of Spidergirl holding a baby blue stuffed dog tight in her arms as she dozed on a roof after a long night of patrol. Yes, she owned a stuffed animal. And yeah… It was nice to sleep with sometimes… but that was private!

She let out an exasperated whine, “Mr. Staaark!”

He snickered from the kitchen, “Yes little Spider Baby?”

“I didn’t even do it this time!”

“Umm, yesterday?”

“… But I jumped in front of Steve yesterday!”

There was silence as he considered his answer, because honestly he just really wanted to post the pictures. And maybe teach her self-preservation but it was more the former.

“Well, Maybe don’t jump in front of anyone more than capable of taking a hit for themselves?”

She groaned and fell into a ball on the couch; arms over her head in frustration.

“MaYbe DoN’t Jum’P In FroNt Of AnYoNe AGaIn.”

“…Did you just mock me with that terrible meme?”

 

“…No.”

 

“You know I have more pictures, right?”

She leapt upright.

“What?”

He smirked.  
And then she dove straight for his phone.

 

Several hours later, Piper sat in a closet hiding from a furious Mr.Stark. She was also holding his phone in her hands because she was trying to find out the damn pass-code. So far,

_Ironmanisthebest,_

_TonyStarkisthebest,_

_And I'mthebest._

We’re not working: With or without caps. And she even tried adding his favorite numbers -12 and 27.  
She had one more guess – though it was more a childish hope and curiosity than anything.

_Spidergirlisthebest1227._

….

Nope.

With a sigh she trudged from the closet and handed the phone back to a grinning Tony Stark, who was waiting ever so patiently in the kitchen, and glared at him the whole time – even as she walked away.

Tony looked at his phone victoriously, glad she hadn’t figured out the pass code, because yeah it was a little embarrassing but it’s not like anyone else was in the position to take his phone. Which is why he felt relatively safe picking whatever he wanted for a code.

With that he typed in his password– 

_AdorablePiper1217_

And breathed a sigh of relief. These photos were taking over his life, but he loved them. In fact, and he would never tell anyone this, one picture on here has gotten him through many tough days. And it wasn't the one of Spidergirl sleeping on a rooftop with her stupid stuffed bear-dog. It was one of Piper. And it was on on specific day where Tony decided it really couldn't hurt to let the kid have a little fun. So he let her in the Ironman suit - to her unimaginable glee. 

They couldn't close it because she was far too short, but she had managed to work the thrusters despite it and all hell broke loose from there.  
Before that, though, Tony had managed one picture.  
And that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!! If you have any ideas for social media adventures i'd be willing to hear them! OH! And I'm also thinking about doing a "Five Times Piper Parker" or "Five Time Tony Stark". But I don't know what about yet?


End file.
